


reckless behavior

by orphan_account



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, and basically just porn, this is hella homosexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"the first law of thermodynamics states that energy can be transformed from one form to another, but cannot be created or destroyed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	reckless behavior

**Author's Note:**

> bye guys i'm going to hell, see you guys there  
> all the fanfics i read were the other way around and i love seeing my faves destroyed so here we are ((;

Jillian isn't quite sure how she ended up backed against a workbench, with Erin's eyes were studying her like a scientific specimen, and yet, like she was looking at the eighth wonder of the world.   
Acutely aware of the electric current running under her skin, she averted her gaze to the floor, only to have a pair of warm lips meet hers a nanosecond later, which made her cheeks flush and surprised gasp escape her lips.   
Only slightly unsure of what to do, she kissed back desperately, tangling her hair in the faux orange hair of the other woman.   
When Erin's mouth left hers, she felt like her skin was on fire, flushed and embarrassingly red.   
There was a beat of awkward silence, before Jillian surged forward, capturing Erin in a sloppy kiss, all while somehow managing to find her way on top of the workbench, with her legs wrapped around Erin's waist.  
Her world seemed to tilt when Erin's mouth left her lips and ended up on her neck, trailing downwards with gentle licks and nips. She wasn't quite sure how her shirt managed to get off, either, but the feeling of a mouth exploring her breasts far outweighed any confusion she may have had.   
The pants, however, were awkward. It took a good thirty seconds to remove them. It made Jillian laugh, until she felt a gentle nip on her inner thigh that stole her breath without a warning.   
As Erin's mouth traveled upwards, Jillian was pretty sure a nuclear explosion just occured, as she felt a skilled tongue flicking over slick folds, pressing flat against her clit. This reduced her to nothing but broken moans and murmured curse words, panting like she'd just run a marathon. When she felt gentle fingers slide inside her, the electric current had manifested itself in another mini explosion, but when Erin pressed her tongue to her clit again and curled her fingers just right inside of her, she was pretty sure a new form of energy was created as she screamed hoarsely, which was silenced by a mouth pressing to her own, kissing her violently as she rode out the high, her legs shaking and her knuckles white from gripping the bench.   
After a few minutes of soft whines and desperate gasps for air, Jillian let out a chuckle, "The first law of thermodynamics states that energy can be transformed from one form to another, but cannot be created or destroyed." She paused, then continued. "I'm glad you transformed your energy in to whatever this was."


End file.
